An Alternate Reality
by DumberAs
Summary: When Mike and Sulley go into the past they end up changing one monster's future as their own dramatically! While trying to understand this new life and fix their mistake they only have a short time before this life will be their only one, permanently!
1. Chapter 1

**And here is a new story! I was thinking a lot about MI and I had a thought. What if Randall never became a Scarer? How would've that changed MU and MI? Well, this is that story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Disrupting the Past

Throughout life we often ponder about different things. Bills, works, weather, just everyday life. Yet once in a while the thought of making a different choice in life and how it would affect you today comes up. It's nice to think of the different scenarios that would become be like. But for two monsters, they learn that messing with time and influencing the wrong decision would nearly cost them their current future…

Mike had no idea on how Sulley got him to agree to see Randall. The small round green cyclops didn't understand the point. Why did the blue and purple spotted behemoth have to feel such empathy to their once scaring rival? It didn't make since! It had been a month since Randall's cross country journey had ended (and not on his own free will) and Sulley had still got it in his head that he needed to go and check on the purple retile. It was ludicrous!

"Why are we doing this? He's not worth it! Let's just go home and forget about it!" Mike tried to persuade his best friend.

Sulley sighed. Ever since Randall had gotten out of jail three months ago, Mike's paranoia of Randall plotting another revenge scheme has gotten out of control.

"We're doing this because I promised Mrs. Boggs that I would pay for his medical and therapy bills. And no doubt his unexpected cross country journey made it worst. So that's why."

The small cyclops groaned, which his friend chose to ignore. He made a promise and he intended to keep it. After allo, he owed it to them after they way they had treated their son. The blue behemoth was glad to see the familiar white Victorian style house. It still surprised him to know that Randall had come from a financially well-off family. For all the years he had worked with the lizard monster he always assumed he was middle-class. Yet the family's wealth was just slightly under the Waternoose line of wealth, they choose to live an average house than a fancy mansion like the rest financially wealthy monsters.

"Ew…" Mike grimanced as they approached the house.

In front on both sides of the door was a hydra bush. The blue flowers on said bushes were in full bloom. Showing that the owner of the house had taken very good care of them.

"Hydras. Why do they always have to keep those stupid bushes?"

"Emilia's the one who planted them. She's the florist." Sulley answered.

"Still disgusting."

Sulley hummed in agreement. He didn't care for the floral bushes either. It was their home and he had not reason to tell them what they could or couldn't do. All they could do was just be polite and be respect by ignoring the fragrance the flowers were giving off. He knocked on the door. He hoped that Randall was in a good mood today. He wanted to avoid any confrontation. Not an easy task with the lizard monster's short temper. However the moment he knocked on the door, it slowly creaked open. The two monsters looked over at each other. They knew the Boggs often left their door unlock. But ONLY when they knew someone was coming over. And Sulley and Mike hadn't told them they were coming over.

"You don't think someone broke into their house, do you?" Sulley asked.

"Only one way to find out." Mike answered, opening the door a bit more.

The house was quiet. Everything still looked the same the last time they visited. None of the pictures hanging on the walls were still in place. The chairs and couch hadn't been knocked over. The TV was still there. Silence. It was obvious that the Boggs' family members weren't home. Either they had taken Randall to the hospital or went out for a family night.

"Looks like they went out. They probably just forgot to lock the door behind them. We should it for them." Sulley suggested, reaching to turn the lock on the doorknob.

"Hold up Sul." Mike interrupted. "Remember when Randall mentioned he built a time machine?"

"Yea…?"

Something like that wasn't hard to forget. Yet it wasn't Randall who had mentioned it. It was Fungus. The small red jelly-bean shaped monster had accidently let it slip during a conversation, much to Randall's chagrin. He had no idea what Mike was thinking and honestly, he didn't have a good feeling about it.

"Let's check it out."

"Mike! We can't just waltz into their house! That's trespassing!"

"Come on Sulley! Didn't you ever wish to go back in time? Now is our chance! They won't even know we've been here! Let's go!"

Before Sulley could say anything the green cyclops went inside.

"Mike!" Sulley hissed in an urgent whisper.

He let out a groan, knowing now he had to go in after him. He looked around hoping none of the neighbours would see them and call the police. He slowly went in, closing the door behind him. He looked around nervously. He didn't feel comfortable being inside the Boggs' home when they weren't. It was trespassing and an invasion of privacy.

"Mike!"

"Upstairs!" His friend's voice responded up the stairs.

The blue furred monster let out another groan. He knew exactly where he was. Randall's room. The lizard monster was very adamant about others being in his room, especially when he wasn't there. Sulley went up the stairs and sure enough as he went into Randall's room, Mike was there.

"Mike…"

"It's around here somewhere!" The smaller monster stated, looking around the room.

Sulley groaned. This was not going to end well. Mike had moved to the closet. The larger monster went over. He looked around the room nervously. What if they came home early? They could get arrested for being there! Who knows what they could do? He peered into the closet where his friend was. The closet wasn't anything special. Sweaters, jackets and a suit were hanging up. An old toy chest was below them, along with a few science and spelling bee trophies. Mike had opened the toy chest, which was holding some of Randall smaller inventions. Where he kept the larger ones they had no idea. Yet the one eye monster was determined to find out.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Mike muttered, moving and tossing inventions out in hope to find the one that could be the time machine. He frowned when none of them were what he was looking for. "Not here. Urg! Surely it's in the room somewhere!" He threw his hands up, striking one of the trophies. "It's not like he has a secret lab!"

At that exact moment, the trophy fell over, hitting the wall to expose a secret panel with a keypad. The two monsters blinked in surprised.

"Or maybe he does." The laugher grinned, immediately typing in a code in hopes to find Randall's hidden lab. He frowned as the red light kept flashing, indicating that each word he put in was wrong. "Come on, come on. What could it be?" Suddenly an thought came to him. "S-C-A-R-I-N-G."

The light suddenly flashed from red to green, showing that password was correct.

"Finally!"

The two monsters' eyes widen when the back of the closet opened to reveal an elevator. Mike's face split into a grin. He grabbed Sulley's hand and pulled him in.

"Mike…" Sulley frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Come on Sul, this is a once in a life time opportunity!"

Sulley knew he was defeated. Mike had found a way to Randall's secret lab and he wasn't going to stop until he got what he was looking for. The two looked in awe as the elevator opened to reveal the hidden lab. The room was very large. Different types of large inventions were neatly placed side by side. A large computer was up against the wall to the right. A work table was across from them.

"Whoa…" They exclaimed.

The two were amazed. They knew Randall was talented when it came to building machines and small inventions, but they didn't know that he was this talented. Yet it was still astonishing. Mike went over to each invention, looking to see if each of them was the time machine. After a while he found what was he was looking for.

"I found it!"

The time machine was similar to one of those tilt-a-whirl rides at the carnival. It was a mahogany brown with a padded red seating. A control panel was in front of it. Easy access to the user as they sat. Mike was looking over the panel.

"Mike, we really should be messing with it." Sulley told his friend.

"Come on Sul, haven't you ever thought about going back in time? Well now we can!"

The larger monster frowned. He really couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He looked around in worry as his friend continued to mess with the controls. He stepped into the machine to prevent Mike from doing anything to accidently send them back in time.

"Mike I really think we shouldn't-"

He didn't get to finish. At that moment his foot snagged on a cord and stumbled into the machine. His hand clutched onto the controls, causing the year dial to spin to 1991. The machine whirred to life and in a flash a light, they were transported to the past. After a few moments the two monster blinked. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. They were back in their old college. Fortunately they were in the back of the school.

"Mike, tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing."

"I-I do…"

Sulley held onto the control panel to keep himself from falling over. He had no idea what year they were in but he didn't care. He just wanted to go home. Go back to their present time.

"Mike, do you think we can figure out how to get back home?"

"Shouldn't be too hard. But first let's check it out!"

"Mike!"

Sulley groaned as his friend took off. He remembered the time traveling movies that he and Mike had watched and how if they did something to the past then it would dramatically change the future. He shuddered at the thought of a world without him ever meeting Boo, and he didn't like it. He got out of the time machine to chase after Mike. They couldn't afford to mess with the past. He looked around in hopes to spot the smaller monster. When he turned the corner, he was glad to find him hiding behind a group of trashcans. Sulley let out a sigh of relief and went over.

"Thank glob I found you!" Sulley whispered when he ducked down. "We need to be careful Mike! We could mess up the future!"

"Everything will be fine." Mike waved off.

The one eye monster got glimpse of a purple figure. Looking over he spotted Randall. No, not Randall. Randy. The lizard monster hadn't started calling himself Randall till after the Scare Games. The shy timid reptile was carrying some books as he made his way to his destination. Up ahead where the former, no, the current members of Roar Omega Roar, Johnny Worthing the third and his frat brothers, Chet, Reggie, Chip and Javier.

"Oh no…" Sulley frowned.

"What?"

"Randall can't see them. His book are in the way. They'll crash into each other."

"Oh right. Um… hey! Watch out!" Mike called.

The young lizard monster jumped in surprise, turning to look to see who called him. Unfortunately as he turned, his foot stepped onto a can of soda that had been left on the ground. Randy yelped as he lost his footing, causing the stack of books in his hands to go flying and crash on top of him. Sulley and Mike winced at the impact. The freshman reptile groaned in pain. Hearing laughter, he looked up to see the members of the most famous Scaring fraternity laughing at his misfortunate. Feeling ashame and highly embarrassed, the lizard monster took off.

"We better get out of here before we cause anything to go wrong." Sulley told Mike.

"Alright, fine." Mike sighed as the two sneaked back to the machine.

Once the two got into the machine, Sulley was glad they were going. They didn't do anything to disrupt the past, so they had nothing to worry about. Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter two! I really want to make chapters of my future stories longer. Yet sometimes it seems really hard to do so. But I will do it! Was Sulley and Mike right about not having changed the present? Read to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reality Shattered

Morning light streamed down on the bustling city of Monstropolis. Birds were flying and singing their songs, monsters were going about their days, the weather was in the medium of not being too hot or too cold for a summer day, it seemed like it was going to be a perfect day. Mike and Sulley were currently making their way to work. They had managed to get out of the Boggs' house without the three monsters knowing they were even there. Thankfully none of the neighbors had noticed either, making it easier for them.

"Tomorrow night I'm taking Celia out to the Monster Brawl. I'm telling you buddy, ever since that disaster of a date a few years ago, I would've never imagined Celia would be into such things! I mean wrestling and truck rallies! Who knew?" Mike told Sulley.

"I'm happy for ya buddy."

"What's on your plate?"

"Paperwork. And I have a meeting with the board of directors."

"Eesh. Good luck pal."

"Thanks."

As the two entered, Mike had instantly went over to Celia, who was answering phone calls.

"Monsters Incorporated, hold please. Monsters Incorporated. Mrs. Murphy is in a meeting, can I take a message?"

"Oh Smoochie-poo!" Mike cooed.

"Googley-bear!" Celia smiled, her purple snakes squeaking with happiness.

"Just wanted to say a quick hello before we head off to work."

"Oh Googley, you're the sweetest."

"Hey Celia, any calls for me?" Sulley asked, knowing that he should have probably 10 to 15 messages he had to answer, now that he was CEO of the once Scaring turned Laugh factory.

"No. But if you do I'll let you know. Oh, but Mr. Waternoose did want to see you."

"Waternoose!?" Mike and Sulley exclaimed in surprise.

"Yea, he said it was really important. He wanted to see you in his office before you head to the floor. You better get going. I'll see you later Googely. Nice tie, Sulley. You look really nice."

"Uh..thanks…" Sulley murmured, shocked about Waternoose being in the factory.

"Y-yea, see you." Mike stammered, placing a kiss on her cheek before following Sulley. Once Celia was out of ear-shot, the two started whispering to each other. "What are we going to do Sulley!? Waternoose got out of jail! We better call Roz and let her know! Who knows what he'll do us! Oh this bad, so bad!"

"Don't worry. We stopped him before, we'll do it again. Let's just see what he's up to."

The two made their way to the office. Whatever Waternoose wanted, he wasn't going to get it. Not after what he tried to pull. They went up to the door. Feeling some reason to knock, Sulley did so.

"Why'd you knock? This is your office!"

"I… don't know. It just felt like something I had to do." Sulley confessed.

"Come in!" Waternoose's voice came from behind the door.

Sulley and Mike cautiously went in. They had no idea what the spider-like monster was up to, they had to be extra careful with him. He may be old, but he was still deadly. After all he was still a strong monster. As the two entered, Waternoose smiled at them as he sat behind a desk.

"James! Just the monster I wanted to see!" He stood up and made his way over to the two monsters. "I really need your help son."

"Help with what?" Mike asked, his single eye narrowed in suspicion.

"We have some new recruits and I need you to show them what it takes to be a true Scarer!"

"Scarer?" Sulley echoed.

He wasn't a Scarer anymore. He had discovered Waternoose's hidden plot to kidnap human kids. He had saved Boo from him and Randall. How was it that Waternoose was out of jail and thinking that he was still a Scarer? It didn't make since! Unless… Sulley's eyes widen. They had messed up the past! But how!?

"Of course! You're my best James. Can you stop by the stimulator tomorrow?"

"Uh…s-sure."

"What!?" Mike exclaimed.

"Excellent! See you then James! Better get to work. We have a lot of kids to scare."

"Uh…y-yes sir…" Sulley stammered, pulling Mike out.

"Sulley, have you lost it!? We need to call Roz!"

"We can't do that, Mikey."

"Why not? You know what he's done! He need to be in jail!"

"Mike, don't you see? We messed up the past somehow! We'll figure this out later. If we can find Randall, maybe we can straightened this out."

"Oh yea, like he's going to help."

"If I'm still a Scarer, he should be too. Let's get to the locker room and get ready for work."

"Alright," Mike groaned, "But I don't like this."

* * *

As the two got onto the floor, they noticed that everyone they knew was still working there. But they haven't seen Randall yet. Sulley looked over at the Scare Board. His name was still on top, but he didn't see Randall's underneath him. Instead all he saw was his last name. He had never known Randall to go by his last name. He hadn't shown up at his station yet. Maybe the lizard monster was running a bit late. He only hoped that he could catch a moment with him. He could see Fungus waiting for him. The small red monster looked irritated, his long arms crossed and his right foot tapping irritably.

"You okay Fungus?"

"I would if my no-good scaring partner would get here!"

Sulley and Mike's eyes widen at the usually nervous monster's attitude. Fungus had never snapped at anyone before. He was always so nice and timid. What did Randall do to get him so upset at him? Before they could ask, Fungus interrupted them.

"About time!"

The two looked behind them. Yet who they saw was not Randall. It was a different monster. He looked similar to Rivera, only he was purple, with three sets of tentacles and green spikes going down his back and three long sharp claws protruding out of each of his tentacles. The monster had hazel eyes, which were narrowed into a glare. A frown etched on his face.

"Don't get your chicken legs in a twist, six-eyes. You work for me."

"We're supposed to be partners Butch!"

The monster, Butch rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. You're nothing to me."

"I can't wait for the day Waternoose agrees to give me a new Scaring partner. Just do your stupid exercises so we can start! The sooner the work day is over, the better!"

Sulley and Mike looked over at each other in shock. That was definitely not Randall. Whoever this Butch was, Fungus clearly didn't like him. And from how Butch was acting, he didn't like Fungus either. The purple monster started stretching his tentacles and slashing at the air with his claws. He gave a fierce snarl as he shifted himself to be ready to go through the closet door that was stationed for him. Once the airhorn was blown, the Scarers took off through the doors. Sulley gulped as he went through. He had never forgotten his Scaring training, but it just didn't feel right. After Sulley went into the door, Mike looked over at Fungus.

"So Fungus what's up with… uh…"

"Butch."

"Yea. What's with you two?"

Fungus snorted.

"You should already know Wazowski. Butch is the biggest jerk in the entire factory. Maybe the entire world! Honestly he's so conceited and arrogant! I've known him since we were kids and he's nothing but a jerk! He used to pick on me, his little cousin Randy and our friend Cheyenne all the time."

"Randy? You mean Randall? Randall Boggs? He's related to him?"

"Yea. Butch is five years older than Randy. Butch's dad is Randy's mom's older brother. I have no idea what Butch's deal is, but if he thinks just because I'm his assistant he can push me around, he better get through his head that I'm not going to be a push over. I never was when I first met him and I'm not going to change for him now. I'm not going to give him that satisfaction."

Mike slowly nodded. Randall had been his roommate in college. Since Randall didn't become a Scarer… Sulley was right. They did mess up the present somehow. Randall didn't become a Scarer. That meant that the Scream Extractor was never built! Which mean they never met Boo! Mike gulped, Sulley was going to be crushed when he learned what he had discovered.

"You… still keep in contact with Randall?"

"Oh yea. We're best friends."

"You think we can come see him sometime?"

"Oh sure. He'd be glad to see you. I'm actually meeting with him for lunch today. You and Sullivan can come. Once the bell rings for lunch, we'll go."

Once the bell rang for lunch, Mike informed Sulley that they were going to have lunch with Fungus and Randall. Sulley was relieved. They were going to be able to see Randall and speak to him. Good. As the three monsters piled into Fungus' blue Chevy, they made their way over to the Hidden City Café. Before they could walk in, Fungus stopped them.

"Before we go in, I have to warn you, try not to feel bad for him. He doesn't like it when people act like he can't do anything."

"Why?"

"You should know why, but it has been years since you've guys seen him. He'll explain it to you later. Let's go. He should already be here."

Mike and Sulley looked over at each other. Whatever had happened to Randall they hoped it wasn't too bad. They followed Fungus into the café. The café was a popular place for monsters to eat. The floor was a black and white checker tile. The booths were a rich brown wood with red cushions that blended well with the dark green walls. The waitresses were wearing yellow dresses, well the ones that could wear dresses, with white hats and aprons. Photos from the fifties and up were hanging on the walls, as well were memorials of the fifties were hanging up. Displaying the time of when the restaurant was established.

Fungus went over to a booth in the back that was placed next to the window. Sitting at the booth was a purple reptile with a blue tail and emerald green eyes were behind purple glasses. The monster was wearing a green sweater. He also had breathing tubes hooked up to his nostrils and a small portable oxygen tank was strapped to his waist. The monster looked up from his glass of tea and smiled at the small three eyed glasses wearing monster.

"Fungus! O-over!"

"Hey Randy!" Fungus smiled, going over. "I brought some friends if you don't mind."

Randall shook his head.

"N-Not at all!" The lizard monster replied, before coughing a few times.

Sulley and Mike stared at Randall in surprise. This was not the Randall they remembered. This one was ill. The tubes hooked up to him were obvious to see. Whatever they did in the past did something to him. What it was they didn't know. But they had to figure it out.

"Um… hi, Randall do you… remember us?" Sulley asked, worried the lizard monster would be mad at them.

Randall turned his attention over to the two other monsters. His face split into a grin, adjusting his glasses.

"Sulley! Mike! Man, it's great to see you two! Please, come sit! We have so much to catch up on!"

Sulley and Mike looked at each other but did as requested. Sulley and Mike took one end while Fungus and Randall sat on the other. Sulley was on the inside as did Randall while Mike and Fungus sat on the outside. Randall took a sip of his drink.

"So what you two doing here?"

"Oh uh… we wanted to see you. It's been forever." Mike lied.

Sulley nodded. They couldn't tell the truth. Not yet. The two had agreed to figure out this new life first before they did anything. If they could figure out what they did wrong in the past, they could probably figure out how to fix this mess.

"Oh great!" The lizard monster smiled, then started to cough.

"Oh you okay?" Sulley asked as Fungus rubbed the ill reptile's back.

"O-oh I'm fine… h-happens all the time.."

"Easy Randy. Don't get so excited." Fungus told Randall.

The lizard monster nodded.

"So…" Mike started. "What are you doing in life, Randall?"

"I-I'm working at the Technofang Research Lab. I'm the head scientist of Scream Chemical Technician and Engineering."

"Wow, really?" Sulley asked.

Randall nodded.

"Yea. I'm the youngest Scream Technician they ever had. Well… I'm the youngest ever."

"Didn't you go to MU for Scaring?" Sulley asked. "What happened?"

"You know what happened." Randall replied. "You were there."

"Humor us and refresh our memories." Mike replied.

"Well okay…" Randall replied nervously. "It started at sign up for the Scare Games…"

* * *

" _Anybody else wanna join our team?! Anyone at all?" A desperate 17 year old Mike Wazowski called to the crowd of monsters, trying to find a last minute replacement._

 _Moving through the crowd was a thin reptilian monster. He was trying to maneuver his way through to get to his destination._

" _Excuse me. Sorry, I'm late. Can I just squeeze by-" Randy started to ask a monster when Mike suddenly spotted his roommate in the crowd._

" _Randy! Randy, thank goodness, I need you on my team!"_

 _Randy winced as he looked up at his roommate._

" _Oh sorry, Mike, I would love to. B-But I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." The lizard monster replied, stepping out to show he had a duffel bag in one of his hands. " I-I'm getting my tonsils taken out. If my surgery goes well then I'll join but… I-I can't right now. Sorry. I have to go meet my parents. They're waiting for me. I-I'll see you in a few days! Good luck!"_

 _Before Mike could say anything more, the lizard monster took off towards the entrance of the university. A blue car honked as it sat in the front of the gates, a purple tentacle waving out of the driver's side window. The young reptilian monster got in the car, casting a wave at his roommate._

" _I hope you find your sixth monster, roomie!"_

 _Without another word, the car pulled away, leaving Mike to go back to looking for someone else._

" _Please anybody! I need one more monster. Just one more!_

" _Yeah sorry, doesn't look good. We have to move on. Your team doesn't qualify." Claire replied._

" _Yes it does." Sulley stated climbing onto the car that Mike is standing on. "The star player has just arrived."_

" _No way!" Mike declared, turning his attention back to the crowd. "Someone else, please anyone else!"_

" _We're shutting down sign-ups, okay. Is he on your team or not?" Claire asked, her three eyes knitting in annoyance._

 _Sulley gave Mike a cocky smile, knowing that he wasn't going to find anyone else._

" _Come on, let's go!" A monster called._

" _Fine! Yes, he's on my team." Mike exclaimed, upset that he had to let the monster he disliked join his team._

 _Hardscrabble gave a chilling smile. She knew this group of monsters was not going to make it. After all she had designed the games herself to put monsters through the most grueling challenges that a Scarer had to face. They wouldn't last the first challenge._

" _Good luck." Hardscrabble told them before walks away._

* * *

"You didn't join ROR?" Sulley asked.

Randall shook his head.

"N-No. I a-apparently didn't qualified or s-something."

"Was Oozma Kappa a good fraternity to you?" Sulley asked, carefully trying to word the sentence to not be so suspicious.

"You guys treated me very well. It was a shame I couldn't be in the Scare Games. My surgery not ending well. B-but you couldn't say I wasn't one of your biggest fans! Mrs. Squibbles and I were at every game cheering you on!" Randall smiled as he thought back to the games. He took a bite out of the soup he ordered, then looked back at the two monsters. "You two really did become a great team. And leading Oozma Kappa to the final event was something to see!"

"Wait, what about ROR's sixth member, who were they?" Mike asked.

"Pfft. Who else but that slimeball cousin of Randy's, Butch."

"Butch, really?" Sulley asked.

"Butch was in the same scaring class as Johnny and them. Guess once they had an opening they gave it to him." Randall replied.

The lizard monster started to cough once again. He started to wheeze once his coughing his fit was over. He held his chest, waiting for a few moments before sitting up straight.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Y-Yea… w-weak lungs… I-I better get home. I-I have a lot of p-paperwork to work on. I-I'll see you guys later. It was nice catching up." The lizard monster scooted out of the seat, sitting some money one the table. "For the bill. D-don't worry about g-giving me m-my change Fungus. I-it's on m-me."

"Thanks Randy. I got us cover next time." Fungus smiled. "Take it easy on your way home. Your parents will have a fit if you pushed yourself to hard."

"You know I never do. Too risky. See you guys later."

Sulley and Mike watched as he left the café. They turned their attention to Fungus.

"What's wrong with him?" Sulley asked.

"There was an accident in the lab years ago when Randy first started his job. That's more of a story he should tell. Let's go, we better get back to work or we'll be late."

The two friends nodded, following the small red monster out. Mike and Sulley cast a look at each other. Whatever they did, they cost Randall his job of being a Scarer and his health. How they were going to fix this, they had no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3! This will give us a look into Randall's life on what happened when he never became a Scarer and some basic info on how he ended up being so sick. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Life Limited

Randall sighed as he walked home. He normally wouldn't, due to his weak health, but he didn't want to stay inside the house all day. He wanted to get some exercise, even if it was just walking to the café. He made sure not to travel to fast. He had enough trouble breathing on his own; he couldn't afford to pass out from pushing himself too hard. He was careful as he crossed the streets to get to his parents' house. He had often wondered what it would be like to live on his own. To have his own apartment, freedom, to do whatever he pleased without his parents' overprotective gaze over him. Of course, that was a dream that would never come true. Not when he couldn't even properly breathe on his own. He caught sight of the house he had grown up in since he was first adopted all those years ago.

The white Victorian style house with a red roof was the only home the reptilian knew. The hydra bushes on each side of the door giving it personality. Along with the different flowers planted in front of the bushes. The lizard monster cast a quick glance around the surrounding houses. He didn't see any of his other neighbors, either at work or went to run their errands. He looked over at the house to the right of his parents. The house was made of brick, with a brown roof. Two small pine trees were planted on the side of the door. This was the house of his neighbor, Mr. Plufinger, a grouchy green skinned insect like monster with three eyes and long green horns on the side of his head. Mr. Plufinger was old, about 178 years, the lizard monster believed. The old monster hadn't much to do with the Boggs family, mostly glaring at them hatefully.

The reptilian monster never knew why, but he knew that he managed to get to soften the cantankerous monster's harden heart. He figured his kind nature and timidness had caught Mr. Plufinger off guard when the lizard monster was old enough to go up to him. The insect monster would normal shout and spew hateful sayings at the other neighbors, yet he always kept an even and almost gentle tone for the sickly reptile. While Randall never heard an actual kind word from the old monster, be he could tell that by his tone of voice, he didn't get as irritated at him as he did with the other neighbors. The lizard monster gave a small smile as he went inside.

"Mom! Mama! I'm home!" he called, shutting the door behind him.

"In the kitchen!" He heard his mom, Cheryal called.

The lizard monster went into the kitchen. He could see her cleaning mopping the smooth white and black checker tile floor. He made sure to not step on the floor, so he just stood in the doorway. She looked up at him, sitting the mop to the side and going over to him. She cupped his face, placing a kiss on the tip of his snout.

"Hi, sweetie. Did you get to the café alright? Have you had any trouble breathing? Coughing fits? You didn't lift anything over thirty pounds did you? Did you step on any glass?" The purple female monster asked, her tentacles gently going over his arms and back as she looked him over.

"Yes. No. A few times. No. And No." He answered.

"How many fits did you have?"

"Five."

Cheryal adjusted her blue framed glasses as she looked at him worriedly. She grabbed his top right hand, putting her left tentacle on his back and leading him over to the living room couch. She sat him down, running a tentacle through his fronds.

"Sit here and catch your breath."

The lizard monster nodded. He knew he couldn't really protest, not since he was too weak to pull away. He pulled his glasses off, using the end of his sweater to clean the lenses. When he was satisfied with the cleanliness of the lenses, he put his glasses back on. He looked over to where she had walked off to, seeing she was getting out the first aid kit. Knowing what that meant, he pulled off his sweater. Cheryal came back over with a stethoscope around her neck. She placed the eartips to her earholes, then placed the diaphragm on his back.

"Take a deep a breath."

He did as he was told.

"Now let it out, slowly."

Cheryal hummed as he did. She moved to his chest, requesting the same orders. She nodded, pulling off the stethoscope.

"Still the same. Did you get excited?"

"Yea…" He admitted. "I was eating lunch with some old friends I haven't seen since college."

"Oh Randy. You know you have to be careful. Your lungs are very weak."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But to be safe, no leaving the house unless Dr. Grove gives his approval, okay?"

"Alright," he sighed.

"That's my boy." Cheryal smiled, kissing his forehead. "I know you don't like being inside the house, but it's just for your safety."

"Yes mother."

Without another word, she packed up the first aid kit and went to place it back in its original spot. Randal watched as she left the room. The lizard monster sighed to himself. As much as he hated staying inside, he knew that he had to. He couldn't help that he got excited. Wouldn't you if you had seen some old friends that you haven't seen in years? Yes, he had to be in more control of his emotions, but it wasn't so easy. He honestly hated that he had such weak lungs. But there was nothing that he could do. And he had no regrets on how he acted. He often wondered what it would've been like if things were different in college. He had always wanted to be in the Scare Games. He could remember how disappointed Mike was…

* * *

 _Four days. It had been four days since Randy had left Mike back at college to find his sixth member for his new fraternity. Four days since he had left to get his tonsils taken out. He had requested his parents to drop him off at the gate of the school. He had a lot of things he needed to do. The young purple reptilian monster had stopped at his dorm room to grab his scarebooks. He was going to return them, but he wanted to make a quick stop at Mike's new fraternity. He was glad he found the address of the fraternity house that his roommate was now staying at. The paper with the address was left on his desk, curtesy of Mike._

 _He looked at the house in front of him. It was nothing special. It was a two-story white house with a porch, a red door, with bushes and flowers giving a welcoming vibe. He took notice of the flowers, while fitting for the house, wasn't quite as flourishing has his mama, Emilia's. But of course, Emilia was a florist tycoon, so it was only natural that her flowers looked better than the average gardener's. Shifting the books so he could push his glasses up his face further, he stepped up to the door and knocked. A few moments passed before the door opened to reveal a small pink monster with five eyes, small horns and wearing a green sweater._

" _Um… h-hi. Is uh…Mike here?"_

" _Oh yea! You must be Randy! Mike's been waiting to for you to come! He's going to be so happy that you're here! Come on in! My name's Scott Squibbles, but everyone calls me Squishy."_

" _Thanks, um…Squishy." The lizard monster replied as he stepped in. He took the moment to look around. "I-I like your home. It's cozy."_

" _That would be my mom's doing. She decorated the place."_

 _Randy nodded. It reminded him of his parents' house. It was actually very relaxing and comforting. Something he felt at the time, due to the stress that he was feeling at the moment. He dreaded what he had to tell Mike. But he had to do it._

" _I'll go get Mike for you. Make yourself at home."_

 _Randy nodded as he watched the smaller take off to look for the one-eyed monster. He sat the books down so he could get a better look at the house. The walls were white with a floral pattern, the lower half green painted wood. A fireplace was to his left with a blue floral printed chair in front of it. A maroon blanket with a single eye design in green and red diamonds was laying over the chair. Across from him was a green couch with a different floral pattern. A tall lamp with an orange and yellow shade on top of it was slightly behind the couch to his left with a small white in front of it. Another chair, wooden with a red and yellow stripped pattern, sat next to the fireplace. A coffee table with a doily and a bowl of fruit, possible waxed, separated him from the couch. Behind the lamp was a china cabinet with china plates, tea kettles, and cups up against the wall. Above the door that was behind the couch, had more china plates. A grandfather clock stood on the right of the door with the entrance to the hallway a bit more to the right._

 _Randy had to admit, it was very homey. The chair and couch was similar to his parents', only the chair at their house was white with a pink floral design, and their couch was a lilac color, matching the lilac color of their walls at home, and their second matching chair was on the right of the couch. He looked around the room a bit more to see that the TV was standing next to the door in the corner with a rocking chair just slightly behind him to his left. He stepped a little bit to the right so he wouldn't trip over it. To the right was a staircase leading up to the second floor. A smaller desk table was pressed against the side of the stairs with a smaller lamp that was similar to the taller one, sitting on top of it with a few pictures. A blue footstool with a pink rose design was sitting to his right._

 _The normal nervous monster jumped when a supposedly purple circle rolled down the stairs and landing on the footstool. He relaxed a bit when the circle unfolded to reveal a monster that was mostly just legs with a face and arms._

" _Hey there!" The monster smiled. "I'm Art!"_

" _I-I'm Randy Boggs…"_

" _You must be our new member! Mike's been waiting for you!" Art went over and shook his top right hand. "Welcome new Oozma!"_

" _A-a-actually I-I have to talk to M-Mike about that…"_

" _Randy!"_

 _The purple reptilian monster looked over to see the smaller monster that was his roommate. He grinned as he looked over to see Mike._

" _Hey Mike."_

" _I'm so glad you came! With you here we totally have a chance of getting me back in the Scaring program!"_

" _Uh…Mike…" Randy began, only for his roommate to continue on._

" _And now with you, we don't need Sullivan! You're our sixth member! This is just perfect! With your help, will definitely get through the first competition! You made it just in time Randy!" He grinned seeing the books. "You brought the Scaring books! Great thinking Randy! This will really put us ahead! And with you still in the program you can help me by telling me what I've missed in class and-"_

" _I'm not in the Scaring program anymore!" Randy exclaimed at Mike, unable to contain the feeling of guilt and shame building up in him. His fronds flattened as he brought his hands together. "I..I quit…"_

" _Wh-what?" Mike sputtered. "What for?"_

" _I… I can't roar…I can't do the scares…my surgery… something went wrong. I-I can't do the vocal performance that's necessary for the scares… I-I just finished with talking to D-Dean Hardscrabble a-and Professor Knight about my i-i-inability t-to complete the course…I-I'm so sorry Mike…"_

" _I'm sure that's just nervousness speaking Randy! It's probably just in your head that you can't do it anymore because you just got out of surgery. Come on give me a basic roar!"_

 _Randy sighed before straightening himself for the roar. As he opened his mouth to roar, a silent scream was only emitted. Mike frowned._

" _Okay then, give me a Cobra Hiss!"_

 _Randy bared his fangs. Once again doing his best to let out the hiss only for silence to greet Mike once again._

" _Randy, what's going on? That's normally your best scaring technique!"_

" _I-I told you Mike! I can't do them anymore! M-My surgery went wrong!" The lizard monster was shaking. "Th-the doctor's ring f-fell into my throat….th-they can't remove it… I-I can't scare. I-I had to quit the pr-program…I'm…I'm so sorry Mike…"_

 _Mike frowned, looking down-casted. Squishy, seeing how hurt the two monsters were, went over and placed a hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike looked over at Squishy. The youngest OK member looked over at Randy._

" _I'm sorry that happened to you Randy. What are you going to do now that you had to quit the Scaring program?"_

" _I-I have a science scholarship in mechanical engineering. I-I'm going to make that my major now and go into scream chemistry for a minor. I-I am a science prodigy, so I might as well pursue what I'm good at. I-I'm sorry I can't join your fraternity for the Scare Games… b-but I'll be right there at every even to cheer you guys on! Pr-promise!"_

 _Mike still looked upset before forcing a smile and shook his head._

" _Thanks Randy. I hope you'll find happiness on your new path."_

" _Thanks Mikey. You're my friend. I'm going to be there for you no matter what."_

* * *

Randall frowned as he looked at his work computer. He loved his work, but he couldn't help but feel bad that he couldn't help Mike like he wished when he needed him for the Scare Games. He had no regrets of being at every game like he promised. But he still longed that he had joined. But there was nothing he could do know. What happened has happened. He readjusted his glasses as he typed away. He blinked when he saw a video message pop up on his screen. He instantly clicked on it. He smiled seeing a pink skinned gelatin like monster appear on the screen. The monster also had light purple hair that was in a ponytail with a single blue eye behind glasses.

"Hey Susie. What's the status report?"

The monster, now identified as Susie, brought a stack of papers up to her face.

"Well Professor, we just had a new breakthrough. The chemical components of the human child sweat we contained is outstanding! We are currently running tests to see if we can make an antidote for the poison so we could give it to the monsters who go to the human world, so if they ever get touched, they won't die!"

"That's excellent to hear!" Randall smiled. "Send me the documents. I've been confined to my house once again due to my health."

"Right away professor. And sorry to hear about your health again. I'll contact you again when we make more progress."

"Thanks Susie. I look forward to hearing it."

"You're welcome Prof. Boggs. Bye."

With that, Susie closed out of her video message. Randall pushed his glasses up as he logged into his email. He was thrilled at the information he had received. For months his lab has been trying obtain the sweat of a human child. And now that they had it, the tests they were doing were simply phenomenal! Learning what the human children bodily fluids held was a remarkable step in expanding the scientific research. With the new advantages technology had made, it was easier to see what components the body liquid held. Of course, that wasn't without consequence. The sweat was still highly toxic. All his scientist had to wear protective gear, even himself. He wasn't going to let one of them face what he had to.

He frowned as he thought back at how he had gotten his weak immune system back. He had shown great improvement when he entered college. He wasn't so prone to getting sick. But ever since the accident… He shook his head. Now was not the time to think of such things. Not when they were close to creating something that would benefit all of monster kind. Despite his weak health, he was going to make sure that science would succeed. After all science always had an answer.


End file.
